motorstorm_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
MotorStorm: Muerte's Revenge
MotorStorm: Muerte's Revenge is a fanonical game created by JustAlex93. It takes place after the events of MotorStorm: Apocalypse, and is also the second in the series to feature a story mode. Gameplay The same basic gameplay principles seen throughout the series up to Apocalypse remains the same, but with some refinements to further improve the quality of life. There is also a new character customization feature, where players can change the look of their 'Stormer by unlocking different pieces of clothing and accessories. Similarly to the original MotorStorm, the racing events in the game's story mode are set out in a Ticket system. As they complete races, they earn points toward unlocking new vehicles (for free play and online play) and customization parts. There are three or four Tickets per chapter, each with two to four races. Plotline Prologue: Duel for the Leadership The story starts a year after the 2011 MotorStorm Festival, at the 2012 festival, which is held in the outback of Australia. At one point during the festival, Tyler, disbelieving that Big Dog had chosen Mash to lead the festival, challenged him to a head-to-head race for the leadership position of MotorStorm even though that he's already the leader of the Brotherhood. The player takes the role of Mash to race against Tyler. They must win the race in order to move the story forward. In addition, the prologue also serves as a tutorial for the player to learn the ropes of the game. After Mash wins against Tyler, the latter concedes that Big Dog didn't choose him to lead MotorStorm for nothing and compliments that, in fact, he had been "doing a great damn job of it." Chapter 1: The New 'Stormer on the Block *No. of Tickets: 3 *Races per Ticket: 3 or 4 *Points (Total): 220 The game fast-fowards seven years since the prologue, the player takes on the role of a new 'Stormer who is racing in MotorStorm for the first time, with the festival being held in Monument Valley, for the first time in years. At this point, the player is taken to the character creation screen, where they can work out the look of their character before they start racing. Similarly to Mash in the 2011 festival, the player, being a Rookie 'Stormer, starts out with a SuperMini, and drives it in a series of rookie-level races. After the fourth race in the first ticket, a rivaling Rookie 'Stormer known as Leadhead, takes notice of your progress and challenges you to a head-to-head race. Defeat him to move the story forward. Once you complete the final race in Chapter 1, a cutscene plays, in which Tyler and the Brotherhood are taking note of your character's potential as a 'Stormer. That is, until Mash comes by and tells Tyler that an envelope addressed to him with no return address had shown up in the mailroom of the festival site. They go to the mailroom, as Tyler than opened the envelope. Inside it is a note which reads "Guess who's back from the dead, cabrón!", along with a poker chip with the insignia of a certain ex-Brotherhood member. Tyler's face pales visibly, as he whispered to himself, "Aw, crap, it's HIM..." Chapter 2: Things Heat Up *No. of Tickets: 4 *Races per Ticket: 3 or 4 *Points (Total): 300 No info yet MORE TO BE ADDED Category:Games Category:Pages by JustAlex93 Category:Under Construction